cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Großgermania
|nation_name = People's Empire of Greater Germania |id = 286552 |image_flag = Flag of Großgermania.svg |flaglink = Flag of Großgermania |image_symbol = Grossgermania_CoA.PNG |symbol_type = Coat of Arms |national_motto = Für Reich und Volk! |national_anthem = Das Lied der Deutschen |image_map = Grossgermania.svg |capital = Nordhausen |official_languages = German |regional_languages = Danish, Czech, French, Romansh, Italian, Polish, Russian, Letzeburgish, Spanish |demonym = Großgermanian, Germanian |government_type = People's Empire |ruler = Michael von Preußen |rulertitle = Emperor |govthead = Horst Köhler |govttitle = Ministerpräsident |govtoff = Reichstag |offtitle = |govtoff2 = Witenagemot |offtitle2 = Economic Council |formation_date = 800 |formation_event = |formation_date2 = 18 January 1871 |formation_event2 = |formation_date3 = 13 March 1938 |formation_event3 = |formation_date4 = 3 October 1990 |formation_event4 = |formation_date5 = 12 December 2008 |formation_event5 = Unification of Germania |disestablished_date = |disestablished_event = |national_religion = Nordic Spirituality Christianity |national_animal = (often ) |area = 272,095 sq. mi. |population = 76,018,555 |ethnicity = German |allies = Jamahiriya |currency = Reichsmark (R₥) (240 Reichspfennig (₰)) |literacy = 100% |cctld = .gß |time_zone = UTC +1 |footnotes = }} The title of this article contains the character 'ß'. Where it is unavailable or not desired, the name may be represented as '''Grossgermania'.'' The People's Empire of Greater Germania (German: Volksreich Großgermania , also known by other official names), conventional short form Großgermania , is a in Europe comprising areas of the former states of , , the , , the , , , and the Free Republic of Alsace-Lorraine, as well as parts of and the . The Empire also holds sovereignty over the , off the west coast of , which were purchased from the by Germany shortly before the Empire's foundation. The People's Empire is bordered to the north by the and the , with and lying across the . To the east is the , the , and the Russian Federation, and to the south is and Penisola Italiana. To the west lies the and the . Großgermania is a federal National Unionist people's empire, divided into six constituent countries: two kingdoms (Germany and Denmark), two principalities (Luxembourg and Liechtenstein), and two gebiete, or free lands (Helvetica and Alsace-Lorraine). There is also one territory, the Kanarische Inseln, which has limited autonomy from the Imperial Government. The continental Empire is further divided into forty-six provinces (bezirke) which have varying degrees of autonomy from the kingdoms, principalities, and free lands which they are components of. Thirteen of these provinces comprise the former Germany, eight the former Austria, four the former Denmark, six the former Switzerland, eight the former Poland (one of which, Prussia, includes Königsberg, which was a ), and four the former Czech Republic, with Luxembourg, Alcase-Lorraine, and Liechtenstein each forming their own provinces. History Early and Medieval Germany The territory of Großgermania, originally known by the term , has been inhabited primarily by German and German-speaking people native to the area for millenia. Roman colonization of the resulted in the creation of the provinces of and . Following the collapse of the , medieval Germanic kingdoms emerged, but were subsequently conquered by and united with the territory of modern France to form the . Following Charles' death in 814, the granted his German domains to his grandson, , as . Charles' title of , granted to his father, , by the , was also inherited by Ludwig. He subsequently confirmed himself as . The , a supranational confederation of quasi-independent German states, ruled over central Germany for nearly one thousand years. Finally collapsing under pressure from the in 1806, the various constituent countries of the Holy Roman Empire achieved independence, many subsequently joining the , a French . The met in 1815 following 's defeat to redraw the European map. The Confederation of the Rhine was abolished, the various German states becoming independent members of the . Popular discontent with rule of the Confederation led to the ejection of Austria and its allies in 1823, the remaining states forming the -led . Prussia utilized its dominance in the Confederation to make a series of territorial expansions, annexing neighboring German states in the process. Following the re-establishment of a empire in in 1852, the Confederation warred with them in the , quickly conquering the nation, capturing , and annexing . In 1871, an imperial constitution was proclaimed by Prussian Ministerpräsident , reuniting Germany as the . The came to power, and retained von Bismarck as reichskanzler until 1890. Germany entered into a military bloc, known as the , with and the , leading it into the against the following the assassination of by a -sponsored terrorist orginization. Interwar Germany Following defeat in the First World War, the deposed the Hohenzollern monarchy and established a . A dictated peace was imposed on Germany by the , exacting extraordinary reparations from Germany, depriving it of its colonies, granting to , and returning Alsace-Lorraine to . Marred with severe economic problems and hyperinflation resulting from attempts to pay the reparations, radicalism gained political prominence. A civil war erupted between and forces, with the latter being victorious. of the was appointed to the chancellorship in 1933, and began a process of , centralizing power in himself. with in 1938 and subsequently annexing the and declaring a over and , Hitler declared the . An invasion of Poland in 1939 to recapture German territories and the led to the . Initial success against Poland and France turned into defeat when Germany violated its non-aggression pact with the by launching an invasion of that country in 1941. Finally defeated in May 1945, Germany lost vast tracts of its territory, most of which was awarded to Poland. What remained of the country was occupied by the , the , , and the Soviet Union. In 1949, the United Kingdom, the United States, and France merged their regions of occupation (outside Berlin), and imposed a capitalist constitution in what became the (West Germany). The Soviet Union, however, refused to allow the annexation of its sector of occupation, and established a separate state, the (East Germany), which soon after its creation established a communist economy and democratic government of its own discretion. remained a zone of military occupation split between the United Kingdom, the United States, and France. Divided Germany Travel between the two German states was severely resricted, and very limited trade occured. and were divided by a erected in 1961. East Germany, which received approximately one-quarter of all pre-war resources, was forced to pay approximately three-quarters of all war reparations, due to West Germany's refusal to maintain diplomatic relations with the Soviet Union. Economic development proceeded quickly, therefore, in West Germany, and much slower in the East. West Germany joined the American-dominated North Atlantic Treaty Organization and the , while East Germany orchestrated the creation of the . Although East Germany's economy had largely recovered by the 1980s, the collapse of a number of communist countries in that time frame weakened its position in the world. Upon the rise of capitalism in Hungary and the replacement of the with the in 1989, tens of thousands of East German citizens were allowed passage through into Hungary, thence through Austria and into West Germany. This severely weakened the resolve of the East German Government, which collapsed later that year. Germany in 1990 with the annexation of East Germany into the . Unification of Germania In 2007, the leftist merged with the right-wing to form the German National Unionist Party (Deutsche Nationalunionistische Partei, DNUP). After winning its right to exist under the in a legal battle headed by Michael von Preußen, the DNUP created satellite parties in Austria, Switzerland, Denmark, Poland, and the Czech Republic. After succeeding in a non-confidence vote against German Chancellor , the DNUP was swept to power in an emergency election, promising respite from the , which was having a significant impact on the German economy. Launching a series of make-work and infrastructure-building programs across Germany, Michael von Preußen, now Chancellor, succeeded in aiding various other National Unionist parties to power in neighboring states. Seceding from the in January 2008, Germany formed the Association of Germanic States with Denmark, Switzerland, Austria, Luxembourg, and the Czech Republic. Liechtenstein joined under pressure from Switzerland in August, and Alsace-Lorraine, declaring independence from the newly reformed Empire of the French in February, joined seeking protection from France in early September. On 10 December 2008, the Treaty of Kraków was concluded between Germany, Poland, Russia, and the European Union, allowing for German annexation of and German-speaking Poland. Areas of Poland annexed by the following the which were now part of and were restored under Polish control. In early November 2008, the DNUP united with its satellite parties, becoming the National Unionist Party of Greater Germania (Nationalunionistische Partei von Großgermania, NUPG). On 12 December 2008, all members of the Association of Germanic States were annexed by Germany, and Großgermania was formed. Jernan Civil War :Main article: Jernan Civil War Original text related to this article: Declaration of War on the Jernan Military Junta Diplomatic relations between Großgermania and the Republic of Jerna were opened early in April 2009, following the Jernan elections. Shortly after, the People's Armed Forces staged a mutiny, ousting President Arrnea and assuming control of the nation. Military rule was installed, and the republican government dissolved. Two days following the coup, Großgermania offered diplomatic support to the ousted government in a radio announcement by the Emperor. Political asylum was granted to members of the diplomatic staff at the Jernan Consulate to Großgermania in Nordhausen. Following military support being offered to the ousted Jernan Government by several other nations, a declaration of war was issued by the Emperor, and the Imperial Military began overseas operations in . The first of several battles involving Großgermania was the Battle of Esperance, coordinated with the Battle of Mount Barker. Großgermania played a major role in Operation Königreich Jerusalem, the major turning point in the war. In early May, Jerna City was captured, and the war concluded. Großgermanian troops returned to the country shortly afterwards. Coup d'État announcing the election of Alexandra]] In Spring 2009, the Free Helenic Republic gained independence from Demokratikos. Soon after, the parliament instituted the Debt Bondage Bill, which reinstituted slavery in the nation as a way to 'restore Greek roots'. The law was internationally condemned; however, Free Greece continued to thrive due to good relations with Israel and Penisola Italiana, its two main trading partners. Großgermania's reaction was to institute a full economic embargo on Greece, a move which many leftist politicians in Großgermania, as well as the Empire's leftist allies abroad, criticized as not being decisive enough for the situation. A split developed between many Reichstag members and the Emperor. Tensions between the two parties increased markedly on 15 May 2009, when Michael von Preußen, as King of Germany, purchased territory from the Republic of Jerna which became the Commonwealth of Maiden's Isle. The purchase was conducted solely on behalf of the King of Germany, without any mention or consieration being made to Großgermania as a whole. This alarmed many Reichstag members, who felt that von Preußen's goal was to increase his own power without benefitting the Empire. On 21 May, while the Emperor was on a diplomatic mission to Rome, the Reichstag voted 55% to 45% to impeach Michael von Preußen. Although by the Constitution, a seventy-five percent vote is needed to impeach the Emperor, the Reichstag justified the move by declaring Michael 'not present'. Alexandra von Nassau, the seventeen-year-old daughter of the Prince of Luxembourg, was elected to replace him. Vowing to restore political ties with socialist nations and sever those with fascist nations, she quickly won the support of the government and military. Although many Reichstag members who voted against the impeachment supported her, a considerable number continued to call the move illegal. This led, in turn, to their imprisonment by the new Reichskaiserin for political treason. The Constitution was suspended by Alexandra on 25 May, under the pretence of a 'Proclaimed Emergency'. The Imperial Government cited troop movements by the Royal Italian Military south of the Helvetican border as its rationale, and the Reichstag voted to allow the suspension, though the final decision of the body was that the Witenagemot would be given the oppurtunity to reverse the decision. Russian Invasion Michael von Preußen established a government-in-exile in Rome, under the protection of the government of Penisola Italiana, the day after the coup d'état. Shortly afterward, he met with the Minister of Defense of the Russian Federation in the Polish Republic. There, Russia pledged one million troops to lead an invasion of Großgermania to restore Michael to the throne, in exchange for economic promises made to Russia post-invasion. Russian troops, under the command of Josef Ignatyev as well Michael himself, crossed Polish territory with their permission and captured eastern points in Prussia and Silesia with the help of troops in those areas loyal to Michael. The invasion was diplomatically supported by many factions, notably European fascist states with whom Alexandra had severed all political and economic relations. Finland provided support against the superior Germanian navy, and Elia Giordani, Prime Minister of Penisola Italiana, issued a statement of support for the invasion. Despite this, when Russia requested permission to move their troops into Helvetica across Italian territory, he refused, stating that Italia was a 'Russian-free zone'. Plagued by over a million desertions, the Imperial Military of Großgermania was easily overwhelmed. Within five days, Nordhausen had been captured and Alexandra unconditionally surrendered her and her troops on Sunday, 7 June. Following the invasion, the Russian Federation pledged one billion reichsmark to rebuild the nation. According to the Imperial Government, the state of Proclaimed Emergency is to remain in tact until proper measures are taken to ensure the safety of the citizens of the Empire. Russian troops will remain in the nation at the lesiure of the Germanian government. Terrorism and the July War Beginning in April 2009, Großgermania began experiencing a wave of attacks, including several bombings across the country. Following a foiled attempt to Ministerpräsident Horst Köhler, several men were detained, charged with various counts of attempted murder, treason, and espionage. Upon investigation, it was revealed that they were members of the , a Catholic based in Rome. Requesting diplomatic assistance with the matter from Penisola Italiana, the Imperial Government of Großgermania was rebuffed. Although analysts debate the reason for this, it is commonly accepted that it was a ploy by the Italian Government to improve relations with the , specifically the . Subsequent investigation revealed that the attacks were planned and executed from bases within the , south of the Empire. For more than three years, Slovakia had been a , the central government having little effective control over its territory. According to a report commissioned by the Imperial Government, the Order of Malta had established bases across Slovakia for the purpose of targetting Großgermania. Following Michael von Preußen's return from exile at the end of the Russo-Germanian War, plans were prepared for an invasion of Slovakia. The war, codenamed Fall Rhodos, began on 30 June with a declaration of war on Slovakia. An invasion commenced, to the protest of (who maintained troops in Großgermania), and Slovakia fell nearly a month later on 25 July. Geography The territory of Großgermania covers 272,095 square miles, 6,574 square miles of which is water. It is the largest nation in Europe outside of the Russian Federation and the fortieth-largest nation worldwide. The geography of Großgermania is quite varied; elevation ranges from extremely high points in the to areas below sea level along the and the . Southern Germany, Helvetica, and Liechtenstein is largely mountainous, while the majority of central Germany and Luxembourg is a mixture of forest and grassland. North Germany and Denmark are a mixture of grassland and marshland. Eastern Germany is largely agricultural. Climate Großgermania has a , largely . Temperature is moderated by the effects of the , which affects the . This results in northern Germany and Denmark having an with rainfall year-round. Winters are generally mild in all areas of the country outside the Alps, where harsh winters are marked by blizzards and avalanches. Eastern German winters are harsher than in the rest of the region, especially in Silesia, where winter temperatures regularly fall below -40°F. Environment An environmentally stunning nation, Großgermania's laws limiting technological development have largely contributed to a clean, pollution-free environment. Private ownership and use of automobiles is limited to military and government, and public transportation, including large networks of electric trains and monorails, is provided free of charge to the population. In contrast to its largely anti-internationalist foreign policy, the Imperial Government is a signatory to several global agreements on climatic protection, including the . An international conference organizaed by the Imperial Government has been scheduled to be held in Berlin in February 2010 to address the effects of and work towards stabilizing global levels. Energy needs are provided by wind and solar energy, although coal production is extensive. cause by industrial activity in the Rhineland has caused extensive damage to the . Glacial recession in the Alps has shown slight signs of improving in recent years, according to a government report. The report is dismissed by some international experts as 'propaganda', though others concur with its findings. Flooding in the spring is common in northern Germany and some parts of Denmark. Extensive flooding in April 2009 in caused damage to the foundation of the Ralswiek Castle. Constitutional Law ]] :Main Article: Constitution of Großgermania The Constitution of Großgermania is a wide-ranging document, decried by many as unnecessarilly bureaucratic. Following her coup d'état in May 2009, Alexandra von Nassau suspended the Constitution under the pretence of a 'proclaimed emergency', citing her powers under Article 63. In her announcement of the suspension, Alexandra cited the Constitution as 'being so long it takes a mile of red tape to wrap up the scroll.' Despite its length and complexity, the Constitution works to ensure that strict procedures are followed under all circumstances, and this has even worked to ensure that Alexandra had to make detailed reports of her role in the country while the Constitution itself was suspended. The Constitution varies significantly from other constitutional documents in its separation of political and economic power. Any policy that encompasses both political and economic aspects must be approved by both the Emperor (who holds political power) and the Witenagemot (which holds economic power). Political Law Großgermania is politically an absolute monarchy. The Head of State assumes the title Reichskaiser, which translates directly to Emperor of the Realm. The Imperial Government of Großgermania, however, has decreed that the official title in English is Emperor. When a female ruler is in power, the title is feminized to Reichskaiserin (Empress). Building]] The Emperor has absolute authority over all governmental decisions that are solely political. The Emperor can, by sealed decree or otherwise, ratify, ammend, or recind any law, as well as ratify treaties with foreign states, which do not affect the economy of the People's Empire. Decisions made by the Emperor are subject to the approval of the Reichstag, an anually elected representative assembly. Within fourteen days of any decision of the Emperor affecting government policy, the decision may be vetoed by a two-thirds plus one vote of the Reichstag. The Reichstag is the sole body with the power to impeach the Emperor (by a seventy-five percent vote) and to elect a new Emperor following death, impeachment, or abdication. The candidate for election must not be a member of the Reichstag. Within thirty days following impeachment, the Reichstag may reverse any decision made by the previous Emperor that may be reversed by majority vote. The Reichstag is presided over by a Ministerpräsident, currently Horst Köhler, who is appointed by the Emperor and acts as Head of Government of the People's Empire. Subdivisional Government At all lower administrative levels of government similar political institutions exist, which carry out similar functions to that of the Imperial Government. Should a conflict arise between the laws of two levels of government, the laws of the upper level of government will ultimately prevail. Institutions fulfilling the roles as the Emperor and Reichstag, respectively, in regional government are the King (or Queen) and National Assembly in Germany, the King (or Queen) and People's Assembly in Denmark, the Prince (or Princess) and the Council of State in Luxembourg, the Prince (or Princess) and the Diet in Liechtenstein, the Governor and Congress in Helvetica, and the Governor and National Assembly in Alsace-Lorraine. The Emperor appoints the Governors of Helvetica and Alsace-Lorraine with the approval of the Helvetican Congress and the National assembly of Alsace-Lorraine respectively, and may also be impeached by said assemblies. The various assemblies are, in contrast to the Imperial administration, presided over by the executive officer of the region. The Kanarische Inseln constitute an autonomous territory of the People's Empire, and therefore have a primary governmental structure diffferent from those of the other regions, and any and all subsidiary levels are established independently from the Imperial Government. The executive officer assumes the title Reichsprotektor (Imperial Protector) and is appointed by the Emperor; there is also an elected Territorial Assembly. Although the Territorial Assembly cannot block the appointment of the Imperial Protector as the assemblies of Helvetica and Alsace-Lorraine can block the appointment of their , which serves as both the Office of Chancellor Sophia Reinhardt as well as the council hall of the Provincial Assembly of the Saar.]]respective governors, the Territorial Assembly can veto any decision made by the Imperial Protector by a simple majority vote, where the other various assemblies require a two-thirds supermajority. Unlike the regional ones, provincial-level institutions are uniform in name. Each province has a Chancellor as the executive officer, appointed by the province's respective King, Prince, or Governor, and have a Provincial Assembly which must approve the appointment of the Chancellor, may veto his decisions, and may impeach him by a seventy-five percent vote. Municipalities are distinguished by population: cities have twenty thousand citizens or more, towns have between one thousand and twenty thousand, and communes have between one hundred and one thousand citizens. Settlements of less than one hundred citizens are considered to be rural areas. Cities have elected City Councils and Consuls, towns have elected Town Councils and Mayors (or Mayoresses), and communes have People's Councils and Commissioners. Like the Imperial Government, the councils elect the respective Consul, Mayor, or Commissioner; however, the said member must also be a member of the council. Similarily, the councils are presided over by an Alderman (or Alderwoman) appointed by the respective Consul, Mayor, or Commissioner. Economic Law Economic power within Großgermania is vested in a series of councils which represent the workers of the nation. Any decision by each subsequently higher level on any given issue overrules the decisions of lower levels. The municipal levels are presided over by Workers' Councils, reminiscent of the soviets of the (the Russian word soviet meaning 'council'). Upper levels are termed Witenagemots, and their members Witans, after the royal councils established by the kings of . At the lowest level, in each city, town, and commune has a Workers' Council, of which every employed person in the municipality and surrounding area is a member. It is presided over by the Alderman (or Alderwoman) of the municipality, who only recieves a vote in case of deadlock. Each Workers' Council of a city nominates one of its members to represent the region, including surrounding towns and communes, at the next-highest economic level (usually the provincial Witenagemot). Where only one city, or no cities, exist in a province, the towns in the province each elect a representative as well. Each province - excepting Luxembourg, Liechtenstein, and Alsace-Lorraine - has a Witenagemot which is comprised of all the representatives from the cities (and/or towns) in the province to make decisions on the economy of the province. It is presided over by the Chancellor of the province, who, as on the municipal level, only recieves a vote in case of deadlock. Witenagemot in session.]]Each provincial Witenagemot nominates one of its members to represent the province at the regional Witenagemot, or, in the case of Luxembourg, Liechtenstein, and Alsace-Lorraine, at the Imperial Witenagemot. The regional Witenagemots make economic decisions for the region that it represents. It is comprised of the representatives of the provinces, and in the case of deadlock the presiding officer - the respective King, Prince, or Governor - gets the deciding vote. Each regional Witenagemot nominates a member to represent it in the Imperial Witenagemot. The Imperial Witenagemot is the highest economic decision-making body in the People's Empire. The Witenagemot is composed of six members, one elected from each kingdom, principality, and free land. Its rulings are final over all economic decisions made by lower levels. Any decision made by the Emperor that may have economic repercussions must be voted on by the Witenagemot, usually at its discretion. The Witenagemot and the Reichstag must both vote on any proposal to ammend the Constitution. Politics .]] As the sole party allowed to run in elections under the Constitution, politics in Großgermania are dominated by the National Unionist Party (NUPG), and, as such, its leader, a position held by the Emperor (as per official party policy). The Emperor alone is permitted to enact political legislation, and does such on a regular basis as the legal system of Großgermania develops. The Reichstag is given veto power over his edicts, however it is rarely used as the Emperor generally submits requests for approval to the Reichstag prior to pronouncing legislation. The first and only general elections thusfar in the nation were held on 4 January 2009, less than a month after the creation of the nation, in which the first Reichstag was elected. The NUPG was elected to four hundred fifty-two of seven hundred sixty seats, commanding approximately 55% of the popular vote. Michael von Preußen, who became Emperor upon the nation's foundation, can only be removed by (and elected by) the Reichstag. Since the coup d'état in May to June 2009, public attention has been focused on the future of the nation, as well as Alexandra von Nassau, who assumed power during the coup and is currently imprisoned awaiting trial on charges of Treason. Foreign Relations .]] Historically, Germany played a very active role in international affairs. A founding member of the , joined the North Atlantic Treaty Organization (NATO) during the . The was instrumental in the signing of the . As per its surrender terms, West Germany, and, subsequently, , was forced to limit active military strength to approximately 300,000 troops, limiting its ability to pursue agressive foreign policy. The Treaty of Kraków, which brought the various former states comprising the territory of Großgermania into union, contained a clause to replace all existing foreign embassies of Germany, Denmark, the Czech Republic, Luxembourg, and Switzerland with 'Imperial Embassies of Großgermania'. Unfortunately, the clause contained no enactment measures, but the European Union insisted that the nations' embassies be closed down. This left the Empire diplomatically isolated from the world, although it quickly reopened embassies in Rome, Paris, Stockholm, Sarajevo, Madrid, and St Petersburg. Großgermania withdrew from NATO in February 2009 after it refused to replace the with the newly-reformed , to whom the Empire sent its first non-European mission. Signing a mutual defense treaty with several communist and other leftist nations (forming the Fifth International). A dispute regarding voting rights in the Congress led to Großgermania's withdrawl from that organization after less than one month of membership. Petitioning for admission to a loose federation of independent states headed by the Kingdom of the United Netherlands, the Empire was accepted into that association in early March. Recently, Großgermania has forged new relations with left-wing nations in the Islamic world, joining the Jamahiriya. Maiden's Isle On 25 May 2009, Michael von Preußen purchased from the Republic of Jerna. Rumors erupted that the Reichstag was planning on launching a constitutional challenge of the purchase to the Supreme Court of Großgermania, an agreement was hastily drawn up in which the territory would become independent as the Commonwealth of Maiden's Isle, in with the Kingdom of Germany. As such, von Preußen is the head of state of Maiden's Isle, a position which will be inherited with the throne of Germany. Due to the personal union, Maiden's Isle enjoys many economic benefits and a special trade relationship with Großgermania (although generally more so with Germany than with other regions). Economy 's bustling commercial center.]] Großgermania has an extremely diverse economy. The trading hub of Europe, trillions of reichsmark worth of goods pass through the nation every year. It's main trading partner is Penisola Italiana, though it maintains trade relationships with nations worldwide. Economic activity is controlled by a series of Witenagemots, the highest of which is the Imperial Witenagemot, and the economy is regulated in such a manner as to best serve the people. Private property rights are guaranteed, although all land is technically owned by the Emperor and granted by way of perpetual lease to the citizens. Municipal economic councils, called Workers' Councils, are established to bring together all the workers in a city or town. All employed persons in a given municipality (and surrounding area) are members of the local Workers' Councils, and may attend and vote at meetings. In large cities, where membership can reach upwards of three million, often workplace unions will designate a representative (or representatives) to attend the meetings and vote on behalf of the union membership. The main focus of Workers' Councils is to ensure the maintenance of low between occupations. Major industries in Großgermania include agriculture, coal mining, clean energy production, manufacturing, textiles, marble production, and arms manufacturing. The Empire is Europe's largest exporter of foodstuffs, and agriculture employs thirty percent of the population. The Imperial Government has legislated against the use of modern technology except as designated by it; as such, telecommunications are generally limited to military and government use. Großgermania has a small automaking sector for the production of governmental and diplomatic vehicles, as well as for transport vehicles. Non-combat military industry is the second-largest nationally, employing just over five million people. Infrastructure Großgermania is located in central Europe, and, as such, is an imporatant transportation hub. As part of the National Unionist Party of Großgermania's goals of retraditionalizing Germanic society, automobile transportation has been largely restricted by the Imperial Government, although massive road systems for trade purposes do exist (such as the system). In order to facilitate large-scale transportation across the Empire, a system of high-speed low-emission trains, known as , as well as monorails, were implemented nationwide. Air activity is limited to Berlin and København, the only locations in Großgermania with civilian airfields. .]] A policy of disallowing construction of buildings with non-classical design led to the rapid expansion of classically-designed buildings in place of modern ones in rapidly-expanding small and non-urban areas. The laws regarding architecture not only create visually-appealing spectacles, but also reduce the nation's overall environmental footprint. Although Großgermania is a major coal producer, the majority of its coal is exported, both in the raw and as electricity. Restricted use of modern electrical appliances has significantly reduced the amount of energy consumed by the Empire, approximately one fifth of Germany's pre-unification usage. The largest consumer of energy in Großgermania is the Imperial Military, one of the only organizations allowed to make wide use of modern technology. All non-military electricity is provided by wind and solar production, although the Imperial Government has looked into re-establishing nuclear power plants in the country, the having eliminated and prohibited their use pre-unification. Demographics Großgermania has a population of approximately seventy-six million, a number which has decreased drastically from the population before unification. This is largely due to controversal policies of the Imperial Government, which started during the time of the Association of Germanic States. Non-native populations are paid large sums by the Imperial Government to emigrate, and immigration is banned (although a larger number of refugees is accepted than was previously, such as a 20 May 2009 decision to grant asylum to Sri Lankan Tamils). These policies were deemed as 'racist' by some organizations, a claim the Imperial Government denies. The Empire has many large cities, the largest of which are Berlin, Hamburg, Vienna, München, and Prague. A census conducted in March 2009 indicated that the largest religion was Nordic Spirituality, which quickly gained many adherents during the formation of Großgermania. Adherents to various forms of Nordic Spiritality account for 29% of the population. Christianity is the second-largest religion, with 28% of the population adhering to some form of Christian faith. Approximately 41% of the population claim to be atheist, agnostic, or to have no religious affiliation. Under 2% follow other religions, the largest being Islam. German is the official language of Großgermania, and is spoken by approximately fifty-five million citizens. It is most predominant in Germany, Helvetica, Liechtenstein, Luxembourg, and Alsace-Lorraine, and is official in all those countries except Luxembourg. It is also official in the Kanarische Inseln, though it is not commonly spoken there. German uses a thirty-letter version of the , including the standard 26 letters A through Z, as well as three vowels with umlauts (ä, ö, and ü) and the (ß). The (ſ) is occasionally used in government and legal publications. Regional languages include Danish (official in Denmark), Czech (official in East Moravia, Northern Bohemia, Southwestern Bohemia, and West Moravia), French (official in Alsace-Lorraine and Helvetica), Romansh and Italian (both official in Helvetica), Polish (official in the eight provinces formerly in ), Russian(official in Prussia), Letzeburgish (official in Luxembourg), and Spanish (official in the Kanarische Inseln). Society Media As with all large businesses in Großgermania, most media outlets are government-owned, but managed by employee councils. As television and internet access is not widespread enough to affect media in any significant manner, the mai source of news in the Empire comes from print media and radio. The country's largest newspaper, the Kaiserlichen Beobachter, is a German-language publication based in Berlin. Its English-language counterpart, the Imperial Observer, is aimed at an international marketplace, its largest readership levels coming from and the . The main station, GermaniaFUNK (Radio Germania), is based in München and is available cross-country, broadcast in the German language. An international station, launched in January 2009, is based in Kraków and boadcasts in a variety of languages, mainly German and English. In late December 2008, Großermania was awarded its own unique , .gß, to replace the numerous domains used by the various former states now within Großgermania. The first ccTLD with extended- characters, it's use has largely been limited to government and military use. Holidays Großgermania is subject to numerous public holidays. Despite the widespread practice of making religious holidays official, the unique blend of Christian, Nordic, and non-religious practice within the Empire led the government to mandate against the official sanction of any particular set of non-secular holidays. Holidays are mandated at federal, regional, and provincial levels of government. Category:Fascism Category:Leftism Category:The right Category:Großgermania Category:Good Nation Pages Category:Nations of Europe Category:German-speaking nations Category:Featured Articles